No voy a verte más
by saita
Summary: Es un Oneshot, NejiTen. Tenten se ilusiona y piensa que Neji siente algo por ella, así que decide preguntarle si es que la quiere... Q responderá Neji? Descúbranlo! Basada en la cancion No voy a verte más de Libido!


Hola a todo el mundo este es el primer songfic que hago, hace tiempo que quería hacerlo; la canción es hermosa, a mí no me gusta leer un songfic cuando no conozco la canción, así que les recomiendo bajársela para que la escuchen. La canción se llama "No voy a verte más" es del grupo "Líbido", muy buena canción.

Hola: Narrando

"_hola_": pensando

"hola": Hablando

No los entretengo más, aquí empieza:

**No voy a verte más**

**No, no voy a verte más,**

'Por qué Neji?' fue lo último que dije antes de salir corriendo en dirección al bosque; ha empezado a llover, no me importa, yo sigo corriendo, no quiero volver a verlo….

**  
no pensaré en ti.**

Me detengo, exhausta de correr, me dejo caer al pie de un árbol. "_Se acabó! Ya no pensaré en él! Debo seguir con mi vida._" Junto mis rodillas y escondo la cara, no quiero llorar.

**  
Me quitaste la ilusión,  
ya no lucho por tu amor.  
**

"_Diablos! Por qué se lo pregunté? Le pregunté 'Neji… Acaso me quieres?' y respondió 'No… No te quiero'._" Los ojos me arden, quiero llorar pero no debo. "_Por qué me dijo que no después de lo que hizo? Me hice falsas ilusiones._"

**  
Tú me has roto el corazón,  
partiste mi alma en dos.**

"_Ese 'No' desmoronó todo mi mundo y quebró mi alma y corazón… Lo sigo escuchando, Neji diciéndome que no me quiere._"

**  
De los suelos me alzaré  
y otro amor encontraré.  
**

"_No puedo hacer nada más que superarlo… Quizás con el tiempo me vuelva a enamorar… de otro." _Siento que mi corazón palpita más de lo debido, "_es que acaso me niego a querer a otro que no sea Neji?_" Agito mi cabeza con la esperanza de dejar de pensar, pero es en vano….

**  
Sé que no es fácil perder  
y ahora me tocó a mí.  
**

"_Todos pierden alguna vez, el mundo da vueltas… Y esta vez me toco a mí… El rechaz,o debo afrontarlo._"

**Perdido en mis lágrimas,  
no acariciaré tu piel.  
**

Ya no aguanto más el llanto, mis lágrimas se combinan con la lluvia y mis sollozos son ahogados por el ruido del aguacero. "_Me debo alejar, no volver a verlo, no podré tocarlo otra vez…. Recuerdo que en algunas misiones, en las que estaba exhausta, me rezagaba; él me esperaba con esa cara de chico antipático que sólo él sabe poner, me cogía de la mano y me hacía apretar el paso; el tacto de su piel, su mano con mi mano, tan suave. También recuerdo que a veces cuando todos dormían, yo despertaba; no podía evitar mirarle y acercarme para acariciarle el rostro, más de una vez me pareció que se despertaba, yo me asustaba, pero nunca pasó nada…._"

**Tus besos yo los guardo en mí,**

"_Me desespero porque lo que más atormenta esta decepción fue lo que hizo, después de haberme dado esperanzas… Realmente creí que me quería… Lo que hizo…_"

**Flashback** (Hace unos días)

Él y yo entrenábamos como de costumbre, ya era noche (también como de costumbre), no podía ver bien, yo no tengo Byakugan; por eso al retroceder intentando ponerme en guardia tropecé. Estaba tan cansada que no pude evitar la caída. Él vino hacia mí corriendo, se inclinó y me preguntó 'estás bien?', me pareció verlo preocupado, en verdad me sentí importante; le dije 'Sí' y me sonrojé de inmediato, pues con la prisa con que sucedió todo Neji no se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado demasiado. Yo estaba sentada, ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás; y él se había inclinado hacia delante, más de lo necesario; sus brazos estaban a ambos lados de mi cintura. La prisa había hecho que su respiración se entrecortara y sentía su aliento sobre mi rostro; algo se encendía en mi interior. Y entonces sucedió…

Se acercó lentamente; yo hubiese podido retroceder, pero no lo hice ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si aquello que tanto ansiaba por fin a suceder. ¿Pero Neji? ¿Hyuuga Neji sería capaz de besarme? Y fue entonces cuando sentí mis labios aprisionados en los suyos; sí Hyuuga Neji lo hizo, me besó. No lo podía creer, no pude reaccionar, mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos y los suyos estaban cerrados. Cuando el beso se rompió, aún estaba en shock y no tuve tiempo de corresponderle el beso, abrió sus ojos lentamente, me vio, se sorprendió y él también abrió los ojos como platos y me dijo 'Lo siento… No volveré a hacerlo.' Se levantó y se fue dejándome en total confusión. Por un momento estuve un muy feliz, sólo hasta que se disculpó.

**End Flashback**

"_Seguro que se disculpó porque estaba arrepentido, quizás no lo quiso hacer, pero sus impulsos de hombre fueron más fuertes._" Toco mis labios al recordar, con la esperanza de sentir aún la esencia de Neji.

"_Esa fue la primera vez…_"

**Flashback** (ayer)

Sé que dijo que no lo volvería a hacer… Pero ese día… lo volvió a hacer.

Nuevamente estábamos entrenando ya había caído la noche y estaba lloviendo.

Saqué mi arsenal de armas, lo atraqué, las esquivo con gran habilidad; su defensa contra ataques a larga distancia era muy buena, así que decidí probar su defensa contra ataques cerrados.

Salté desde el árbol en que estaba, empuñé el kunai y comencé a atacar. Él se extrañó por la manera en que lo estaba atacando, lo vi complacido por haber variado la manera de ataque, a Neji siempre le gustan las tácticas nuevas. Sí que es un genio, di unos saltos hacia atrás, cuando llegué a un punto en que comencé a perder el balance, miré hacia atrás y vi el enorme hoyo que Neji había hecho minutos antes, ya era tarde no podía concentrar el chakra en mis pies; agité los brazos para lograr el equilibrio, pero también era tarde para eso, iba a caer. Vi a Neji correr con desesperación, cuando ya estaba a centímetros de tomar mi mano resbaló; la lluvia había hecho su jugada, por más genio que fuese, correr por el resbaloso lodo no había sido la idea más brillante que había tenido. Y en vez de ayudarme, terminó empujándome al cráter. 'Ouch!' Había caído sobre mí, cuando lo notamos ambos nos sonrojamos; pero ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada del otro, sus ojos parecían dos lunas, comenzó a acercar su rostro, esta vez yo estaba dispuesta y más que lista. Pero él se detuvo a milímetros de mi rostro, seguro recordó aquellas palabras 'No volveré a hacerlo', apartó la mirada y fue alejando su rostro. Pero esta vez no lo iba a dejar escapar, no podía permitirlo. Con ambas manos agarré sus brazos antes de que se levantase. Él me miró a los ojos sorprendido, yo sonreí tímidamente en señal de aprobación, me pareció que me sonrió también. Y se acercó, mis brazos rodearon su cuello, nuevamente se detuvo a milímetros de mi rostro, como si me estuviese preguntando si es que estaba segura; en respuesta mis brazos lo atrajeron más hacia mí, cerré los ojos y lo besé, él también me besó. Lo sentía tan cerca, que sentía sus latidos golpear mi pecho y hacer eco en mis latidos. Nuestros latidos se acompasaron. Sentía sus suaves y tibios labios aprisionando mi labio superior y los míos aprisionaban su labio inferior. Apartó sus labios, abrió sus hermosos ojos, yo también abrí los míos, aún estaba cerca, nuestras narices se rozaban, luego del pequeño descanso, volvió a besarme, esta vez con más intensidad; sentí que abría la boca lentamente y yo le di permiso; su lengua parecía de fuego, arrasaba y abrasaba al juguetear delicadamente con la mía. Mis dedos jugueteaban con su cabello, hasta que escuché 'Tenten!' era la voz de mi padre. No sé de donde saqué fuerzas, pero empujé a Neji y salí corriendo; si mi padre me veía mataría a Neji y luego me mataría.

**End Flashback**

"_Esos besos nunca los olvidaré…_"

**  
ya no estás junto a mí.**

"_Esos besos me hicieron creer que yo ya era parte de tu vida por eso al verte hace unos instantes solos, me acerqué dije 'Neji…' esperé a que dijeras algo y no lo hiciste, te pregunté 'Acaso me quieres?' y respondiste 'No… No te quiero', no lo pude soportar, verte ahí parado con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, salí corriendo y aquí estoy sola, sin ti…_"

**Tú fuiste mi inspiración,  
un poema, una canción.  
**

Suspiro, vienen hacia mí algunos recuerdos, "_Cuando conocí a Neji, cuando lo vi por primera vez (no fue precisamente amor a primera vista) la verdad es que no entendía porque esas chicas lo seguían tanto, me parecían unas tontas; claro que me di cuenta de que era guapo, pero eso no era motivo suficiente como para seguirlo. Hasta que vi sus habilidades, siempre ha sido un genio, lo empecé admirando; nos asignaron en el mismo equipo, compartimos tantas misiones, sin querer me fui acostumbrando a él, tan solitario y taciturno con un aire de misterio que siempre lo rodeaba, disfrutaba de su compañía a pesar de que no hablara tanto ni expresara sus emociones; y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, me había enamorado de él._"

"_Era mi inspiración y siempre que me pedía que lo ayudara a entrenar me hacía sentir valiosa, me pedía ayuda aun teniendo otros candidatos que me parecía eran mucho mejores. Entrenando junto a él, algún día alcanzaría mi sueño._"

**Pero mi mente ya olvidó;  
**

"_Cuando me pedía que lo ayudara también alimentaba mis ilusiones, pensaba que quizás había un motivo secreto por el cual siempre me pedía ayuda si es que podía pedírsela a otros. Creí que tanto tiempo juntos había sembrado algún afecto por mí en él, creí que había empezado a quererme._" Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar de tanto pensar. Hundo mis dedos en mis cabellos, mis moños están deshechos; me quitó las orquillas que sujetan los moños y dejo caer mi cabello para que me tape la cara.

"_Debo olvidarlo… por mi bien y por el suyo… Acaso me voy a pasar la vida entera esperándolo? Después de cómo me trató? Después de lo que me hizo?... Pero yo lo amo… Y por eso debo olvidar…_"

**no hay rencores, no hay dolor.**

"_Y porque lo amo, lo perdono._" Levanto la cara para que la lluvia enjuague mis lágrimas, cierro los ojos.

**Tu indiferencia me tocó el alma,  
**

"_La manera en que me rechazaste,_" miro al vacío "_Esa indeferencia tuya… Siempre has sido así, pero hoy tu indiferencia me ha lastimado._"

**tus labios me quitaron la miel,  
**

"Tus labios me robaron los primeros besos…"

**tus ojos me robaron la razón.**

"_Y tus ojos hicieron que yo siguiera el sentido de la sin razón, esos ojos son mi perdición."_

**Sé que no me olvidarás,  
**

"_Pero en el fondo sé que no vas a olvidarme. De alguna manera, aunque lo niegues, ya soy parte tuya._"

**que nadie te amará  
Como yo te amé,**

"_Y nadie te va amar como yo lo hago, de eso estoy segura… Tu vida será miserable sin mí!_"

**Cuánto te lloré.**

Las yemas de mis dedos acarician mi rostro, sentí que lloré hasta quedarme seca. "_Ya te lloré demasiado, no volveré a llorar por ti._" Mis lágrimas secaron y la lluvia enjuagó mi rostro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno aquí acaba-

Lectores: Oe q te pasa! Fifififi (pifias y botellazos le caen a Saita)

Saita: Cómo creían que iba dejarlo así, lo q yo iba a decir es q aquí acaba la canción, pero el one shoot aún continúa; jijji aquí viene el final.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me parece sentir que hay alguien detrás de mí, quiero voltear, pero me detengo, no quiero decepcionarme al ver que no hay nadie.

"Tenten"

Sí hay alguien, reconozco la voz; pero, no creo… Volteó para desengañarme… pero "Neji…" Es él, a que ha venido?

Se acerca, se detiene frente mío y se pone en cuclillas para poder verme; acerca su mano y yo giro la cabeza, sus dedos apartan el cabello de mi cara, rozándome y provocando que me estremezca. No sé como mirarle.

"Tenten, yo no te quiero…"

Tapo mis oídos con mis manos, no quiero volver a escucharlo. Cierro los ojos, no quiero verlo.

"Tenten, yo no te quiero. Yo te amo."

"_Qué?_" Abro los ojos incrédula y bajo las manos "_escuché bien?_" lo miro anhelante, pidiéndole que vuelva a repetirlo.

"Tenten, yo te amo." L o miro, tiene otra vez esa sonrisa, pero como no lo vi antes, no es una sonrisa de burla, es una sonrisa que muy pocas veces he visto…

Aún no puedo creerlo, debo preguntar "… entonces, por qué la primera vez que me besaste me pediste disculpas? Lo hiciste sin querer?"

Me mira con esos ojos opalinos, "No fue así… Claro que no pude evitar el impulso de besarte, pero eso fue por que te amo, me lo negaba a mí mismo; ya no podía ocultar mis sentimientos. Pero cuando te besé te vi asustada, además no correspondiste el beso, así que pensé que tú no sentías lo mismo…" se detuvo para sonreír "Pero por lo de ayer me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado."

No puedo evitar sonreír, la alegría me embarga. Me lanzo a abrazarlo, el cae, me siento dueña de sus sentimientos. "Yo también te amo, Neji" y lo besé con frenesí.

La lluvia cesará, esto recién empieza… En cuanto a mi padre, tendrá que entender.

FIN

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahora sí se acabó, espero que les haya gustado, dejen review! Onegai.


End file.
